aprendiendo a cuidarla
by luz94
Summary: cosas que tendrá que aprender Toshiro para ser un buen guardaespaldas de una rebelde karin


**GUARDAESPALDA**

tre lecciones de vida que toshiro deberá aprender como guardaespaldas de Karin Kurosaki

CUIDADO

-**vamos toshiro tu puedes**

**-no**

**-vamos, solo debes acompañarme ni siquiera debes entrar**

**-no**

**-solo cinco minutos**

**-dije que no**

**-¿ya te he dicho por favor?**

**-no**

**-te prometo que a la vuelta te compraré una sandía**

**-no mientas, tu no tienes dinero**

**-¿cómo sabes que no tengo dinero?**

**-...**-se quedó mirándola fríamente ¿por qué insistía tanto? tantas ganas de salir tenía que pedía "por favor", ella nunca diría esas palabras si no fueran realmente importantes, pero claro, no por eso accedería a cualquier cosa que quisiera-**lo sé por que tu hermano me lo comunicó**

ella lo miró con fiereza, con una furia tan terrible que destruiría medio pueblo completo

pero por suerte él era inmune a esa mirada de fuego que podría quemar vivo a cualquiera

La situación era así. karin kurosaki; hermana melliza de yuzu kurosaki, hermana menor de su compañero ichigo kuroski, hija menor de su antiguo mentor isshin shiba que se cambio al apellido por el de su hermosa esposa ya fallecida, masaki kurosaki; estaba desesperada, pero no desesperada a mal termino, si no desesperada a un termino misterioso

no la entendía

es decir, no entendía a ninguna mujer, pero ella era excepcionalmente complicada...cuando sentía que comprendía su carácter y su forma de ser, BANG le salía con cosas como estas

-**salo tienes que acompañarme a la tienda...no te estoy pidiendo un sacrificio humano-**se notaba que iba a estallar

**-no-**

**-¡por qué demonios no me quieres acompañar a comprar en la lencería!**-gritó con un gran sonrojo y ganas de acogotar lo, ya era bastante incómodo preguntarle y este se hacía de rogar, pero no tenía otra opción, no podía salir sin las llaves de su auto que él tenía en su bolsillo y negaba dárselo a menos que fuera en situaciones que él pensaba que eran convenientes...y ella odiaba eso

-**¡por esa misma razón! soy tu guardaespaldas no tu chofer ni tu niñero... ni tu novio para acompañarte a comprar...eso**

**-¡y es por esa misma razón pedazo de idiota!-¿**por qué tenía que er tan obstinado? solo quería buscar un encargo adentro de ese lugar, su amigo le había conseguido unas entradas para el recital de Súper Junior, con un pase a camerinos para ver a siwon y a Daghae,...claro que esta banda no era precisamente del gusto de ella pero si un importante regalo para su hermana, un regalo de cumpleaños muy costoso que la dejó pobre...¡pero no! el tonto de aquí enfrente malentendía todo, ¿en que pensaba? ¿que le pedía ir para pasearse en ropa interior enfrente suyo?

**-¡¿a quien llamas idiota?cabeza hueca!-**no la acompañaría, karin era muy conocida por jugar bromas pesadas y hacer cosas espantaban a cualquiera que la cuidara, ahora mismo él era el decimotercer guardaespaldas y según tenía entendido por sus familiares el ultimo, porque serían capaz de enviarla a Estados Unidos. Claro, por eso su padre y hermano pidieron que se encargara de esto, porque él no se intimidaba por nada que ella hiciera, pero eso no quiere decir que no sería bueno esquivar una trampa tan obvia como esa

**-¡ag...toshiro eres imposible!¿sabes que?¡vete a la mierda! no te necesito, ¡puedo ir yo misma!-**

**-¿a donde crees que vas?- **dijo tomándola del brazo-**no te puedes marchar a ningún lado sin mi**

**-¿enserio?**-habló sarcásticamente y golpeó fuertemente su abdomen dejandolo sin aire por unos segundo y con la guardia, cosa que ella aprovechó para darlo vuelta y aprisionarlo con sus mismas esposas

**-karin será mejor que me sueltes o te juro que...-**ella sonrió de manera terrorífica, se agachó lentamente hasta quedar a su altura y le habló muy despacio

**-¿me juras qué ?¿qué iras tras el viejo y le contaras todo? o mejor aun, le confesaras a ichi-nii que su pequeña hermanita de 18 años pateo el culo de un experimentado guardaespaldas de 20 años y te esposó de una forma tan patética...ja pensé que tenías mas orgullo-**

**-¡tu! cuando salga de aquí tú...**

**-si es que lo haces...**

**-eres peor que el demonio, bruja malvada**

**-¡gracias! he hecho reaccionar al cubito de hielo y ahora mi próxima hazaña será que aceptar tu renuncia - **se levanto orgullosa, tomando sus llaves

**-nunca, nunca renunciaré, me pegaré a ti como tu sombra si es posible, pero nunca renunciaré-**y desde ahora esa sería su motivacion, hacer tragar todas esas palabras a esa maldita mujer

**-¿es tu ultima palabra?**

**-si**

**-ag, no interesa, tendrás tiempo para pensarlo-**sin mirar a tras se fue algo decepcionada

la miró con rabia ¡esa endiablada mujer lo había dejado ahí! sin remordimientos ¡pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que iba a renunciar después de esto! eso jamás primero el mismo se iría al infierno antes que dejarse adrementar por sus locuras desquiciada! esto era un reto, no, un desafío que no iba a rechazar

A su mente le llegó el primer día que se vieron

_**flash back**_

estba frustrado...muy frustrado. Lo habían sacado del caso de aizen, un alto ejecutivo que hizo sufiente cosas chuecas como para pudrirse en la cárcel, gracias al novato legendario ichigo kurosaki, quien saco los trapitos al sol de este mostrando la ineficacia y ingenuidad con la que se movía la agencia

y por eso estaba agradecido, después de muchos años de ver irregularidades sin comprobar ninguna. kurosaki ichigo era quien en poco tiempo había expuesto al bastardo, obligándolo a huir y enfrentar la pena maxima, pero lo que más agradecía es que momo, su prima, ya no estaría en peligro ni manipulada por ese individuo. podía respirar tranquilo que una de las personas que más quería en el mundo estaba a salvo. tal vez con tratamientos psicológico por el duro golpe, pero al menos a salvo.

Pero lo que le molestaba era que lo habían sacado del caso por que estaba "involucrado" emosionalmente ¿que mierda significaba eso? Todos tenían una cuenta pendiente con ese tipo, pero solo a él lo sacaron. Todos lo odiaban profundamente, incluyendose, pero las emociones jamas nublaron su buen juicio. siempre fue frío y calculador

miró al hombre que tenía en frente¿de que hablaba}?

-**¡oh masaki encontré un buen hombre que protegerá a nuestra pequeña bebe! siem...-**miró irritado a su antiguo mentor, había desaparecido hacía ya mucho tiempo, ishin shiba o como se llama ahora isshin kurosaki, un hombre muy respetado en la agencia que luego de un tiempo no se supo más de él y terminaron dado por muerto hace casi 14 años. Lo que realmente había pasado es que estaba por demostrar las fechorías de aizen y este provocó la muerte de la esposa de su mentor, quien decidió desaparecer con su familia irónico como su alumno es que no sabía que estaba casado ni mucho menos que tenía hijos, aizen había hecho un excelente trabajo amenazándolo-**hermoso, hermoso y luego decorademo.**..-sip siempre supo que estaba loco pero nunc la había visto tan safado

-¡**cállate viejo loco! ¡y deja de abrazar ese cartel que me avergüenzas!**

**-cierra la boca ichigo, tu dices eso por que nunca estarás con una chica hermosa**

**-estás loco viejo pervertido**

**-asi pues veras- **comenzaron a pelear. esos dos estaban completamente chiflados. él miraba con clara indiferencia a los que posiblemente serían los hombres mas valientes y respetados de la agencia...definitivamente lo de respeto no iba con ellos

suspiro con pesadez cuando vio que se pusieron guantes de boxeo y practicaban una llave uno contra otro

_duo de idiotas_

-**¿por qué carajos están haciendo tanto escándalo?-**dijo de repente apareciendo un pelinegra con el seo fruncido, vestía de una camisa negra y pantalon jeans ajustados. era delgada, pero sin dejar de ser bien proporcionada, tenia piel blanca color crema, bastante singular, cabello largo atado pero con dos mechones que se les escapaban y rodeaban su fino rostro, acentuando su sutil belleza. Pero lo que mas rescataba era esa tonalidad de ojos, azules tan oscuros que podrían hacerse pasar por negro, sin duda era algo cautivador, si no fuera que extrañamente se le hacía familiar

**-karin- **gritaron ambos

**-mi dulce princesa ven a darle un abrazo a tu querido padre-**

**-¡cierra la boca cabra loca!-**dijo pateandolo fuertemente, clavandolo en la pared. luego miró con un fuego intenso que dejó paralizado a su hermano-**¿ichi-nii no deberías haberte ido a la agencia hace media hora?-**este la miró con sorpresa

-**si..karin, él es...**

**-no me interesa**-dijo cortante- **mañana vuelvo, dile a yuzu que terminaremos las cosas mañana-**

**-karin espera**

**-que quieres**- su tono fue mas tajante aun-**tengo cosas importantes que hacer **

**-debes obedecerme, no puedes andar por ahí sin protección**

**-para que sepas tengo una vida, voy a la universidad y no me puedo quedar aquí para siempre...¿además de qué me tiene que proteger? no entiendo esa manía de ustedes de hacer cosas inutiles-** ahora era irónica. ¿puede ser posible que su hermano no le haya contado nada de su vida ?

**-...-**

**-¡ves! ni siquiera me puedes decir de qué peligros debo cuidarme. para que sepas no necesito nada de esto, puedo cuidarme sola-** terminando de decir esto se fue de un portazo

¿acaso le habían ocultado información a esa chica y esperaban que obedeciera sin chistar? ¿acaso eran tan tontos? se notaba que esa chica era más inteligentes que eso, y aun así seguían con la farsa. Bueno, eran cosas de ellos, sus motivos tendrán

-escucharme toshiro, desde ahora tu misión será cuidarla como puedas- ambos tenían una cara de preocupación y seriedad que jamas les había visto-suerte

-si señor- contestó seguro.

era notable que esta misión sería más difisil de lo aparentaba

**_end flash back_**

y no se había equivocado

**-¡karin sacame de aqui!-**

maldita mocosa malcriada


End file.
